Fire and Earth
by Dulinneth Elennaur
Summary: After being banished from their homeland, Elithraniel and Celebrindal wander the wilderness looking for work. One day, a certain wizard asked if they would like to go on a adventure. Not only did they find a lasting friendship and a family with our beloved company, but love as well. Rated M for a little smut and rape. Just covering my bases guys. ON TEMPORARY HIATIS!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Moans of pain and strained grunts of effort ringed through the halls of the healing house in the Greenwood. Outside, a Sindarin ellon paced with impatience as he waited for the healer to come and tell him that he now had a child. Just then the door opened and he muttered, " Speak of the devil."

"My lord, congratulations on a pair of twins. I know you will be a wonderful Ada," the healer announced to ellon.

"Twins? Aerlinniel never had a twin that I know of. Neither did I," he questioned himself. "Let me see her."

The healer nodded and led him into the healing house. When he saw his wife lying there with two bundles of pink in her arms, seeing her smiling at both of them, he knew he would love them no matter what.

"Hello, melethron. Come and see your newborn daughters," Aerlinniel said as she looked up her husband. Suddenly, a small white-blonde head poked through the space between the ellon's legs. Siladhiel looked curiously at her parents, then at the two bundles nestled snuggly in her mother's clutches. The ellon smiled at his eldest daughter and started to step around her when he was stopped short by her arms wrapping around his right leg. He reached down and detached her from his appendage, and carried her over to her mother. Faeron knelt down and gazed down at the faces of his brand new baby ellyths. He saw that they had the peaceful look of the Sindarian elves. But their hair, though red like the Sylvan elves, was curly like a human, or a hobbit, or a dwarf. He looked at Aerlinniel with a questioning look.

"Siladhiel, melethril nin, why do you not go and play with your toy horses in our room. You can come and see your new baby sisters later, after I have rested," Aerlinniel asked her daughter. The little elfling opened her mouth to object, but when she looked up her father and saw the look he was giving her, she complied with a "Yes, Nana." and reluctantly left the room. Faeron watched her as she left with her head hanging, before turning to his wife.

"Aerlinniel, meleth nin. Would you mind telling the heritage of our new daughters?" he questioned as he pulled a chair closer to his wife's bed, sat in it, leaned back, and crossed his arms expectantly.

"You are correct in your suspicions," Aerlinniel replied. "You are not their father; their father is a dwarf from Erebor that I met when King Thranduil chose me to accompany him to Erebor. When we went this last time, we just could not hold back anymore, and we made love the last two nights we were there. I am sorry, Faeron, I did not mean to betray your love." By this time she was weeping. She truly was sorry for what she did. But, fortunately for her, he had already forgiven her.

"Do you remember what his name was, mil nin?" he asked. She breathed a sigh of relief when he used her pet name.

"As long as you promise not go after him, I will comply."

"I promise, Aerlinniel. I have already forgiven you for what you did, for I am no angel" he promised with sincerity. She looked him up and down at this confession, but decided it was not the time to ask him about it.

"Balin was his name," she said before she fell into a deep sleep…


	2. Chapter 1: 141(ish) years later

Chapter 1

141(ish) years later…

A dove's call echoed through the Old Forest. And the answering call came from the edge of the forest, near the mountains bordering Buckland. The dove flew toward his answer and was met by a gloved hand reaching out for the dove to perch on. The owner of the hand waited patiently as the dove landed on her hand. The elleth brought the dove to her chest and started to descend from her perch in a tree. Her twin, Elithraniel, waited with their horses as she walked up.

"So what does our old friend Gandelf say?" Elithraniel asked, a bit impatient to move on.

"Patience, Eli. I have not opened the letter yet." the elleth scolded her sister. She took the folded parchment out of the dove's beak, opened it and read it aloud.

**Dear Elithraniel and Celebrindal,**

**I am writing to you to tell you that we have our burglar and are heading in the direction of Imladris**. **Thorin does not like the idea of letting you two joining us as our trackers, but I have shown him reason and he, though reluctantly, agrees.**

**But you must remember that he does not know of your type of race, for he does not take kindly to elves. We will meet you in five nights at the northern edge of the South Downs. You know the place.**

**Your loving and wise friend,**

**Gandelf the Grey**

"Well, we best be heading that way, Cele. This poor dove has been traveling for about two days, if he came from Bag End."

"Yes, Eli. Let us move on, for I sense an evil coming from the mountains." Celebrindal replied, tensing as she glanced toward the mountains. Elithraniel nodded and mounted her small bay gelding. Celebrindal mounted her dapple grey mare and they raced south toward the place where Gandelf said they would camp.

As he watched the sun set, he pondered as to why he didn't hear from the two ellyths. Could they be in danger? Could they have found an evil too great to handle and either died fighting or got captured and tortured? Did the dove not make it to them in time? So many questions raced through his head as Balin told the story of why Thorin had a grudge against orcs.

"And the Pale Orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked

"He slunk back into the hole from whence he came. The filth died of his wounds long ago," Thorin answered, disgust and sorrow clear in his tone. Balin looked at me, for we both knew different.

Then, he heard it! A nightingale's song! He smiled, he only knew of two people who could imitate the little bird's song so perfectly. As he turned toward the woods, two cloaked figures emerged from the trees leading a bay gelding and a grey mare along behind them. Gandelf stood up, put a hand on his chest, and bowed his head in greeting to them.

"Mae Govennen, Elithraniel a Celebrindal," he greeted.

"Mae Govennen, Mithrandir," they greeted, in unison; in return.

"I trust your journey was free of troubles?"

"The only thing that attacked us was the brambles, Gandelf," Elithraniel replied with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Gandelf chuckled, he always liked Elithraniel for her dry sense of humor. Celebrindal glared at her twin, whom paid her no heed, then turned her attention to the dwarves around them.

"Well, Gandelf. Are you not going to introduce us to these dwarves, or are we going to have to guess their names ourselves?" Elithraniel asked, trying to keep the tension to a minimum.

"Yes, Elithraniel, you are correct. Let me introduce you to Nori, Dori, Ori, Bifur, Bomber, Bofur, Oin, Gloin, Fili, Kili, Dwalin, Bilbo is the hobbit, Balin, and Thorin…" As Gandelf called out their names the each either said 'hello', grunted, or nodded and smiled in turn. Bilbo came up and shook their hands. But just as Gandelf was about to spout Thorin's full name, Celebrindal interrupted.

"Thorin Oakensheild, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the Mountain. It is an honour and pleasure to finally meet you," Celebrindal said as she drew back her hood and bowed to him. Elithraniel's eyes widened at her sister's boldness, as she too pulled her hood back so all could see her face. All of the dwarves, with the exception of Balin, Fili, Kili and Bofur, tensed upon seeing their pointed ears and long red hair of the Sylvan elves.

"Have you two had your evening meal?" Gandelf coughed, interrupting the untrusting glares aimed at the two ellyths.

"We have not eaten since we ran out of food, and that was nearly two weeks ago. We have not been able to even snare or kill any game since then," Elithraniel admitted, sheepishly.

"Well, it looks like you have some fattenin' up to do," Bofur said, "Here, have some rabbit stew." He offered them each a bowl, which they took gratefully. When they had found a place to sit and had finished their supper, Bilbo piped up with a request.

"Do you have songs of your homeland?" he asked shyly

"Why yes, Master Hobbit. Would you like to hear one?" Celebrindal confirmed.

"That would be nice." Cele turned to her sister and they discussed amongst themselves. They nodded in agreement, Eli pulled out her lap harp, and Cele her violin. Elithraniel and Celebrindal started to sing in their high soprano voice.

"_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay  
"Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay_

"_Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby  
"Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay  
"And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow  
"Bless you with love for the road that you go_

"_May you sail far to the far fields of fortune  
"With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet  
"And may you need never to banish misfortune  
"May you find kindness in all that you meet_

"_May there always be angels to watch over you  
"To guide you each step of the way  
"To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
"Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

Cele began a violin solo that left no one with a dry eye. Eli glanced at Thorin that, though he tried to hold it in and hide it, he did not have a dry eye either.

"_May you bring love and may you bring happiness  
"Be loved in return to the end of your days  
"Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you  
"I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay_

"_May there always be angels to watch over you  
"To guide you each step of the way  
"To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
"Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

"_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay  
"Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay  
"Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay  
"Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay  
"Loo-li, lai-lay"_

As the last note faded into the dark canyon, there was a dumbfounded silence preceded it. Gandelf smiled and clapped quietly in approval, and soon a few others followed. He looked over at Elithraniel and saw that she was uneasy.

"_What is wrong, little one?"_ Gandelf asked telepathically. She looked at him, her eyes filled with anxiety and worry.

"_I sense a foul presence out there, Gandelf. It is not the same as it was in the Old Forest on the outskirts of Buckland. This one is even more horrible than that one," _she said unease filling her voice. Gandelf nodded as he scratched his chin.

"_We will talk about this at another time. Right now, Fili, Kili, Bilbo, Bofur, and Balin are showering you and your sister with compliments,"_ he said as he smiled and motioned over to the four dwarves and one hobbit that were talking about how beautiful their voices were. She turned her head to look and she smiled. He knew that she loved compliments, even though she was a very modest elf.

"Enough!" Thorin's voice boomed across the camp, "I think it is time that we all went to sleep. Dwalin, you take the first watch." Everyone fell silent and went about getting ready for bed. Gandelf shook his head at the dwarf. He had more cause than most to hate elves, but his hatred should not be aimed solely on these two small ellyths, who were small even by elven standards.

"Gandelf, may I speak with you for a moment?" Thorin asked as he headed over to the ponies for a little privacy.

"Of course, Thorin. What is on your mind?"

"Why did you not tell me that they were elves?" Thorin hissed when Gandelf caught up with him.

"I did not tell you because I knew you would react like this."

"I do not want elves! You know more than most as to why I do not want them. They just stood by and watched while the Lonely Mountain was taken by Smaug," Thorin argued.

"There is more to these two particular elves than meets the eye. Elves can see farther, hear better, and sense things that could put all of us in potential danger. You will need them more than you know," Gandelf reasoned, "Even now the younger of the two senses something. An evil roams free through these lands. She sensed something similar in the Old Forest."

Thorin turned and looked toward the fire and saw Elithraniel's gaze locked intently on them. He saw in her eyes pain, anxiety, worry, and tension that came from years of carrying a burden.

"Do you know what kind of evil?" Gandelf turned and looked at the dwarven king. He was about to answer when he heard a howl of a warg echoing through the canyon and looked at Elithraniel and saw that she was tenser than she was before as she looked around for the source of the howl.

"_Sleep little one. We will watch 'til dawn," _Gandelf assured. Elithraniel's eyes locked with his.

"_I cannot, Gandelf. There is too much evil out there to even think of sleep." _He nodded in understanding.

"To answer question Thorin, not even Eli knows what evil lies around us. She cannot sleep because she does not know what sleeps in the shadows," Gandelf said as he turned to Thorin.

"She is not alone." And went to go lay down for the night.

As she stared at the fire, her twin stirred and looked at her.

"**Eli, you need to rest. You have not slept in weeks. Not since The Old Forest," **Celebrindal whispered as she sat up.

"**You know I cannot, Cele. I have sensed a great evil stirring and I cannot sleep because of it," **Eli hissed. Cele sighed. She knew it was going to be hard to get through to her sister when she was acting like this.

As he took his night watch from Balin and brooded over what Gandelf had told him. Until he heard someone mumble in their sleep about food and someone should go hang Smaug over an ice-cold bucket of water. He smirked. Ah! The things you hear coming from your friends mouths in their sleep. Suddenly, a very feminine scream rang through the night. He spun around; pulling his sword out at the same time. His eyes darted around trying to see what caused her distress. When his eyes finally landed on the elleth that the scream had emanated from, he saw that his nephews, Bofur, and Gandelf were running over to her. He could see tears streamed down her face as he approached in hopes to calm her a little. The dwarves parted the waters as he walked closer to the younger of the elves that slept amongst them.

"Are you alright, Eli?" Kili asked as Thorin knelt in front of her. Eli shook her head vigorously. And started mumbling something in what sounded like elvish.

"I cannot quite understand her, but I think she said something about smelling smoke, seeing flames, and hearing screams of agony," Gandelf translated, "I cannot tell much more than that." Thorin nodded and placed his hand under her chin and lifted it so she would meet his gaze. When she finally did, he saw that her silver-blue eyes were clouded. Not in any physical pain, not in sickness as he had seen often in his grandfather, but in memory and emotional pain. The same pain only a choice few saw in his own eyes.

"Oh lass," Bofur comforted, "It's alright. We're all here to protect from the horrors of the night." They all nodded in response, except Dwalin and Thorin.

"Why don't you sleep between my brother and I? It might help," Fili offered. Eli turned her gaze away from Thorin, for he still held her chin, and set it on his blonde nephew. She nodded shyly in affirmation, and followed the brothers to their sleeping spot. She looked back briefly at Thorin, and nodded in thanks before laying down between them and snuggling up to Fili. Fili froze momentarily, before smiling, wrapping his arms around her, and falling asleep. And for the rest of the night, all was still


	3. Another Letter

Hi all!

I'm so sorry about the delay in "Fire and Earth', but I assure you I will make up for it. I've two chapters in the works. So, hang in there folks.

Also, I'm going to be moving this book and my other to books to Wattpad, as they have more diversity there than here. I will continue to update here for these three, but most of my stuff will be on Wattpad. This book will be the first one up on my Wattpad. So, check me out with in the next few days. I should be under the same name. If not, look for dramioneshipper34. It should be there.

Thank you all for being patient with me, unfortunately, it's probably going to be another year before I even touch this or my other books.

Lots of Love,

Dulinneth Elennaur


	4. Chptr 2: Wizards, Trolls, Wargs Oh My!

Chapter 2:

Wizards, Trolls, and Wargs; Oh My!

"Master Gandalf, are you going to do something about this deluge?" Dori asked the wizard rather rudely, for they all had awoken two days ago to their clothes and bed rolls soaked with rainwater. Except Fili, Kili, and Eli's bedrolls, since they slept under an outcrop. But even that didn't stop the rain from soaking their clothes.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done," Gandalf grumbled. "If you want to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard."

"And are there?" Bilbo piped up, suddenly curious. The poor Hobbit got the worst of the rain as he had no cloak to protect him from it. Celebrindal had given the half-drowned hobbit her spare cloak. He gave her a grateful look in return. She was always looking out for others.

"Are there what?"

"Other wizards?"

"Of course, there are five of us. The greatest of our order is Sarumon, the White."

"An ostrich that cannot see past the wall of sand that covers his head. He would not be able see evil if it stomped on his foot, danced a jig, sung off key, and wore bright colours on a cloudy day," Eli grumbled. She, Fili, and Kili snickered at her description of the White Wizard. Gandalf glared back at their leader's nephews and his dear friend, succeeding, temporarily, in shutting them up.

"Then there are the two blue wizards…" He paused. "...You know? I have quite forgotten their names..."

"Alatar and Pallando," Elithraniel coughed.

Gandalf turned in his saddle, and glared at his friend for interrupting him a second time. By now, others in the company were chuckling at her antics. She gave the Grey Pilgrim a good-natured smile.

"What is the fifth one?" Elithraniel asked as she leaned back in her saddle.

"Why that would be, Radagast, the Brown," Gandalf said after sighing at Eli's comments.

"Is he a great wizard, or is he…more like you?" Bilbo inquired.

"I think he is a very great wizard…in his own way." Everyone looked at Eli as if expecting another snide remark.

"What?!" she exclaimed not trying to hold in her grin, "I agree with Gandalf on this one. Radagast is a very sweet and wonderful wizard. A little odd, I grant you, but sweet nonetheless. He prefers the company of animals to people. He watches over the great forests to the east, and a good thing, too. For evil is always looking for a foothold in this world."

* * *

When the rain had finally stopped, they had found what looked like an old farm yard.

"Fili, Kili look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them," Thorin ordered his companions, "Oin, Gloin, get a fire going." He saw Gandalf go into the ruin of a building, and followed him.

"I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley," the wizard suggested.

"I told you already. I will not go near that place," the dwarf king grumped.

"But the elves could help us. We can get food, rest, advice," the Grey Pilgrim reasoned.

"I do not need their advice," Thorin said stubbornly.

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond can help us," Gandalf assured the tired, stubborn dwarf king.

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor. What help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls. The Elves looked on and did nothing," Thorin argued, "You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather; who betrayed my father."

"You are neither of them!" Gandalf huffed, "I did not give you that map and key for you to hold onto the past."

"I did not know that they were yours to keep," the dwarf king growled arrogantly. Gandalf huffed and stormed off.

"Uh… Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo questioned.

"To talk to the only person around here that has any sense."

"And who is th…"

"Myself, Master Baggins!" Gandalf yelled, "I've had enough of dwarves for one day."

"Come, Bomber, we're hungry," Thorin called. As he sat down on a log a little farther away from the group, someone cleared their throat, alerting him of their presence.

"Gandalf is right, you know. We should make for Imladris," Elithraniel said from behind him, as she put her foot on the log he was sitting on.

"Like I told him, I will not go to the house of my enemy," he told her with a note of distain in his voice. She sighed and proceeded to sit beside him.

"The Noldor Elves of Imladris are not your enemy, dwarf! Your tiff is with the elves of Mirkwood," Thorin gave her a slightly surprised look, "Oh, come, come, Thorin! Everyone knows with whom you hold a grudge against."

"I did not think it was common knowledge," he grumbled.

"Believe it or not, Thorin, many people know the story of how Erebor fell, and how the Mirkwood King turned your people away." She dead-panned, "Of how you took any work that you could find it, labouring in the villages of men, just so your people could have an extra mouthful of food every morning and evening, of how, in the villages in which you worked, the people would hear yelling at night from the dwarf camp: the sounds of someone defending his place, and/or the sounds of someone telling another that they should help with the many hungry mouths that are left unfed every night, because of the actions of said person. If that is not kingly material, I do not know what is." Thorin look at her with slight respect in his eyes.

"As correct as you sound, it still does not change my mind about the elves," he replied, stubbornly. Eli sighed.

"You, Thorin Oakenshield, are too stubborn for your own good. It will cost you valuable alliances in the future." Thorin grunted his disagreement. Eli shook her head in defeat.

A comfortable silence fell over the two of them as the sun set lower in the sky. Eli was studying the ground under her boots when she heard the sound of soft footsteps on the dirt. She looked up and came face to face with Ori.

"Miss Eli, the others and I were wondering if you and your sister would sing another song?" Ori asked; casting wary glances at the dwarven king seated at her side.

"Of course, Ori! Let me just converse with my sister about which song we should sing," she said, smiling at their scribe. The young Dwarf nodded in approval and walked off to join the others by the fire.

"Why do you mollycoddle them?" Thorin questioned.

Elithraniel glared at him. "I humour them because one does not always get to perform in front of others." And with that, she stood up, turned, and walked to where her sister was sitting. Thorin mused over what she said but was interrupted by the clear and confident notes of a violin and soprano voice floated through the air around him.

"Guardian of the night watch while I'm sleeping,

"Here in danger's arms keep me from harm.

"Creatures of the dark steal from my dreaming,

"Soft breezes whisper your magical charms."

"Cries on the night wind, the fields of the fallen.

"And earlier battles still ring in my head.

"Is it wind or a madness that calls down the canyons?

"How can I abandon those warriors I have led?"

"Guardian of the night watch while I'm sleeping,

"Here in danger's arms keep me from harm.

"Creatures of the dark steal from my dreaming,

"Soft breezes whisper your magical charms."

Cele started to play her violin to counter her sister's voice. She looked over at the leader of their band of misfits, and saw his eyes moved over Eli's face as her twin sang. She smirked knowingly and went back to the music just as it was her turn to sing a line…

"I ride in your glory – the enemy's terror.

"You charge and you carry me on through the fight.

"With your spirit eyes blazing, your hooves cut like daggers;

"Your strength never falters, as evil takes flight."

"Guardian of the night watch while I'm sleeping,

"Here in danger's arms keep me from harm.

"Creatures of the dark steal from my dreaming,

"Soft breezes whisper your magical charms."

Balin closed his eyes as he listened to both of the ellyth's voices floating into the fading light. He sighed; he remembered when King Thranduil and his queen, Falathiel had come to Erebor. There was a handmaiden to the queen that had hair of fire and eyes that made sapphires dim when compared to her eyes; her name was Aerlinniel. It was love at first sight. What happened to her, he did not know. They looked much like her when it came to looks and grace, but their personalities were more dwarfish than elven. This made him wonder who their father was...

"Among all the stallions amass in the stable

"As my companion, you came to my side.

"And though beauty has left you and the years rest upon you

"Your soul shines with wonder in the depth of your eyes."

Eli heard soft hoof beats behind her as she sang, and knew it was her horse, Hérion, was listening to her sing his song. She smiled and leaned back to pat his nose. She realized that, all throughout the song, she felt a pair of eyes watching her. She looked over and saw Thorin staring at her. She looked into his eyes and saw many different emotions swimming in their depth before going completely blank.

"Guardian of the night watch while I'm sleeping,

"Here in danger's arms keep me from harm.

"Creatures of the dark steal from my dreaming,

"Soft breezes whisper your magical charms.

"Soft breezes whisper your magical charms."

* * *

As the last note faded, a tear fell, unchecked, down Elithraniel's cheek and splashed onto her leather armour. She remembered the last time she sang that song, it was at the passing of her cousin Castien.

"Eli, tell me. What is…?" Cele began, but was interrupted by a pair of heavy footsteps running towards them. It was Fili and Kili.

"Hurry. Bilbo. Trolls," they said as they tried to catch their breath. The entire company rose to their feet and gathered their weapons.

But as Elithraniel and Celebrindal gathered theirs, a pair of hands stopped their progress. Both of them froze and looked at each other, fully prepared to kill the person that tried to stop them. But when they looked up they saw Thorin standing there.

"You two are not to come with us to defeat the trolls. It is much too dangerous," he ordered the Sylvan twins. Eli and Cele looked at each other and laughed, throwing Thorin for a loop in the process.

"Yeah, nice try dwarf king. You will need our intellect and patience in order to defeat those trolls," Elithraniel said seriously.

"And besides, we have lived in the wild since we were ninety. We know how to take care of ourselves," Celebrindal added. Thorin glared at the twins in irritation.

"Fine! Just don't get in the way!" he huffed in irritation. Eli and Cele rolled their eyes at his insolence.

"Alright, what's the plan?" Dwalin asked. Celebrindal scratched her head. She had no idea how they were going to get Bilbo out of there subtly.

"Cele? If you do not have a plan, then we will have to take my route of doing things," Elithraniel threatened; knowing that her sister hated her way. The older twin sighed.

"I'm going to regret this, but what exactly did you have in mind?" Celebrindal grumbled.

"Well, I was thinking that Kili could go over to that boulder and steal Bilbo while we distract the trolls…" Eli started.

"And what if that plan fails?" Thorin argued; glaring at the she-elf.

"I was just getting to that part," Eli countered; returning his glare, "As I was saying, Cele while that plan is in motion I need you to get Gandalf and tell him of our situation and tell him that it may get worse. And if everything doesn't go according to plan, we can do it your way, Thorin. Running in with swords out; slashing and yelling. Agreed?"

"Agreed. Go Kili," the dwarf king grumbled. Kili nodded to his uncle and Eli before racing off.

"Get a head start Cele," Eli ordered her sister. Cele sighed and raced off to find the disgruntled wizard. Eli watched her sister disappear into the thicket.

"_I just hope that Gandalf will come,"_ Eli wondered thoughtfully.

"I don't think your plan is going to work, Eli," Nori pointed, "Look!" Eli turned her head from the direction her twin disappeared to, and listened to what was going on.

"Hold his toes over the fire! Make him squeal!" the younger troll exclaimed. The troll squealed in pain when it felt something sharp come into contact with the back of his leg.

"Drop him!" Kili demanded, and the red-haired elf smacked her hand over her face.

"You what?" the suspicious troll questioned.

"I said…drop him."

"Remind me to hurt your nephew after this," she hissed to Thorin; the dwarf king smirked.

"Change of plans! Everyone get into positions! Thorin, we are going to do things your way," she whispered to the rest of the company. The dwarf king nodded and directed his men to their positions as the trolls threw Bilbo at the youngest Durin's son. At that, they all burst out of the bushes and started attacking the trolls. Elithraniel stopped and helped Kili and Bilbo up. They both nodded and went their separate ways in the battle. She started to follow Kili, when she saw one of the trolls reach for Thorin. She reached behind her and grabbed her bow and an arrow; the second the arrow was nocked, it was in the air soaring toward the troll's hand. When the arrow hit its mark, she took out her long knives to take on the troll. Only to be grabbed by another from behind. Thorin and Dwalin saw and took action; injuring the dirty troll in an effort to get him to drop her. When he did, Fili ran over and caught her.

"Thank you, Fili."

"Not a problem, lass," he answered with a 'charming' grin. He put her down, picked up his twin blades, and went to cover his brother. When they finally regrouped, Eli noticed that Bilbo was not with them.

"Where is Bilbo?" she asked.

"Bilbo!" Kili yelled. Eli turned to see Bilbo stretched between two of the trolls.

"Don't!" Thorin and Eli exclaimed; pulling the young dwarf back.

"Lay down your arms, or we'll rip his off!" the suspicious troll demanded. The company glared at the trolls as they threw down their weapons.

* * *

"Why do I have to get the wizard? We are suppose to be in this together," Celebrindal muttered to herself as she went in search of the Grey Wizard. When she approached a stream she heard a rough voice singing. The older twin walked toward the voice and saw Gandalf.

"Man carat, mellon nin?" she asked him.(What are you doing, my friend?)

"Just enjoying the stars, Celebrindal," Mithrandir answered, "Tolo, govano

nin." (Come, join me.)

"Not now Gandalf. Bilbo and the company are in grave danger…"

"Danger? What kind of danger?" Gandalf asked; alarm flooding his tone.

"Bilbo, Fili, and Kili found trolls not far from the camp."

"Rhaich! Tolo ar nin," Gandalf ordered. (Curses! Come with me.)

"How much danger are they in, Mithrandir?" Celebrindal asked as they raced toward the sound of yelling dwarves. Gandalf paused; looking at the rising dawn.

"A lot, but not for long."

* * *

"Don't bother cooking them. Let's just sit on them, and squash them into jelly!" the younger troll said; excitedly. Eli rolled her eyes.

"_Trolls are so daft,"_ she thought to herself as she shifted in her sack. The trolls had managed to stick everyone, with a few exceptions, on a stick, to make a dwarf kebab.

"They should be sautéed and grilled; with a sprinkle of sage," the cook troll suggested.

"Hmm… that does sound quite nice."

Eli kicked Bilbo; successfully in getting his attention.

"Distract them, Bilbo. I will help where I can," she whispered to him as she motioned to the trolls.

"I know, I'm trying," the hobbit hissed.

"Never mind the seasoning. We ain't got all night. Dawn ain't far away. Let's get a move on! I don't fancy being turned to stone," the suspicious troll unknowingly told the listening ears of a certain hobbit and elf.

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake," Bilbo exclaimed.

"_Nice, Bilbo,_" Elithraniel thought as she smirked at the hobbit's courage. She had to shake her head at the dwarves on the turning stick; trying to discourage Bilbo from reasoning with the trolls.

"I meant with the seasoning."

"What about the seasoning?" the cook troll asked as he tried to get down to Bilbo's level.

"Well, have you smelt them?" Eli piped up, "You're going to need something stronger than Sage before you plate this lot up."

"She's right," agreed Bilbo.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" said the suspicious troll.

"Shut your cake hole! Let the flurburberahobbit talk," the cook troll told the suspicious one as he leaned forward; eager to hear the 'secret'.

"Th…the secret to cooking dwarf is…" Bilbo began.

"Yes, go on," the cook troll encouraged him, "Go on, tell us the secret."

"Yes, yes, I'm telling you," said the rather nervous hobbit, "Is… to… skin them first!" he finally said after a long pause. Well the dwarves didn't take a liking to that. They objected right and left; yelling at the top of their lungs, as well as yelling in her ear.

"Tom, get me filleting knife," the cook troll instructed the younger troll.

"What a load of rubbish. I've eaten plenty with their skins on," the suspicious troll said as he turned the stick over the fire, "Scarf them down, I say; boots 'n' all!"

"He's right, nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf," 'Tom' said; stomping over to the pile, picking up Bomber, and dangling him above his mouth. Eli cringed; knowing all too well what a trolls breath smelled like, "Nice and crunchy."

"Don't eat that one! He's infected!" Bilbo exclaimed quickly.

"You what?"

"He's got worms in his…tubes," Bilbo explained, "In fact their all infested with parasites. It's a terrible business. I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't."

The Troll named Tom threw Bombur down onto Oin and Kili; the dwarves yelling at the poor Hobbit about him having parasites instead of themselves. Eli rolled her eyes and look at Thorin. She saw the realization light his eyes, just before he kicked the dwarves on top of him.

Eli grinned as they started competing about who had the 'biggest parasites'.

"What would you have us do then?" the suspicious troll asked, "Let them all go?"

"Well…" Eli started to say.

"You think I don't know what you up to?" the suspicious troll said as he poked Bilbo and walked back to turning the stick, "These little ferrets are taking us for fools."

"Ferrets?!" Eli and Bilbo exclaimed in unison; offense heavy in their voices.

"Fools?" the cook troll said in the same tone as the Hobbit and the Elf.

"The dawn will take you all!" a voice from above echoed in the clearing. Elithraniel looked up at the voice and smiled broadly. Gandalf had come!

"Who's that?" the suspicious troll asked.

"No idea." The cook troll said.

"Can we eat him, too?" 'Tom' asked. Gandalf raised his staff and slammed it down on the rock, splitting it in two and letting dawn's light in; turning the trolls to stone. Eli turned and saw Thorin smile for the first time since they first met as the company cheered. Suddenly, a foot made contact with her ribs.

"Orro! Man cárat?!" she yelled as she snapped her head toward her offender. (Hey! What are you doing?!)

"Kwentra lle a' de," Celebrindal said calmly; crossing her arms. (Telling you to get up.)

"Man lle sina an, seler?" Eli asked as she got herself out of her bag and onto her feet. (What took you so long, sister?)

"Mithrandir. Tanya faarea," the older twin said as she shook her head. (Gandalf. That should explain enough.)

"Let us go and see what Gandalf is up to," Eli suggested. Cele agreed and they both set off to find the wizard.

* * *

"And where did you go to, if I may ask?" Thorin asked Gandalf.

"To look ahead," he said cryptically.

"What brought you back?"

"Looking behind," the wizard replied, "Nasty business. Still, they are all in one piece."

"No thanks to your elf and burglar," Thorin accused.

"They had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that," Gandalf scolded as he looked up at the stone Trolls, "They must have come down from the Ettenmoors."

"Since when do Mountain Trolls venture this far south?"

"Oh, not for an age. Not since a darker power ruled these lands," Gandalf mused, "They could not have moved in daylight."

"There must be a cave nearby," Thorin murmured, "Everyone, search for a cave!"

* * *

"Ugh! What is that stench?" Nori exclaimed.

"It's a troll-hoard. Be careful what you touch," Gandalf warned.

"Do you want to go down there?" Eli asked her older twin.

"Not really," Cele said as she shook her head, "I remember the last time we were in one of these; we could not shake that warg pack for weeks."

"That is right, but we did get some pretty cool knives though," said Eli; trying to convince her sister to go with her.

"Sorry, Eli. Not this time."

"Suit yourself," Eli told Cele as she march down into the cave, "But you will miss out a lot of cool stuff." As Eli entered the cave, she had to take a moment to block out the stench and adjust to the lack of light. Once she was ready, she walked further down and saw many pieces of gold, silver, and even a few pieces of Mithril. She walked further back and saw Thorin, who had spotted a pile of age old swords. He set the torch down in a holder and grabbed a few. One for him, one for her, and one for Gandalf.

"These swords were not made by any Troll," Thorin mused; in total awe of the sword he was holding.

"Nor by any smith among Men," said Eli as she withdrew the sword from its scabbard a little; finding an inscription on the blade. She narrowed her eyes in the dim light in an effort to try and read the runes.

"These were forged in Gondolin. By the High Elves of the first age," Gandalf said as he translated the last few runes. Thorin paused and started to put the sword back, but Gandalf interrupted him.

"You could not wish for a finer blade!" Thorin looked at the wizard and withdrew his sword from its scabbard to examine it. Eli looked back at hers, pulled it all the way out, and started to test it. She swung it in a figure-eight before twirling it above her head as she twirled and sticking it in the ground a good foot and a half. She nodded in approval; withdrawing the sword from the ground, picked up the scabbard from where she dropped it, attached it to her belt, and sheathed the beautiful sword.

"Let's get out of this foul place," Thorin ordered, "Come on, let's go. Bofur, Gloin, Nori."

* * *

"And what did my sister bring from the depths of the putrid smelling cave?" Cele taunted. Eli smirked as she walked up to her sister, taking the ancient sword from its scabbard. Cele's eyes widened in wonder at the sword.

"You found this in there?" she asked, gesturing toward the troll cave.

"Something's coming!" Thorin warned as Elithraniel started to explain what was in the troll cave.

"Stay together. Hurry now!" Gandalf exclaimed, "Arm yourselves!" The _ellyths_ gathered their weapons as they listened hard for what had startled their dwarven king. Then smiled, when they heard the rustle and thumping of several soft feet. They grinned and followed the company to where the stood; tense, ready to battle with whomever came out of the brush.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" a raggedy, old wizard screamed as he pulled to a stop in front of the company. Elithraniel and Celebrindal beamed as they caught sight of their old friend who looked as strung out as usual. "Radagast!" Gandalf sighed in relief, "Its Radagast the Brown. What on earth are you doing here?" He asked as the dwarves relaxed a little bit, sensing that the immediate danger had passed.

"I was looking for you Gandalf," the little, quirky Istari panted, "Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong."

"Yes?" The strange wizard opened and closed his mouth several times before moaning in frustration.

"Oh! I had a thought, and now I've lost it! It was right there on the tip of my tongue!" He groaned, "Oh! It's not a thought at all! It's a silly old… stick insect." He sighed as he pulled the afore mentioned insect from his mouth. Gandalf put his arm around his fellow Istari, and led him a small distance away from the company.

"So, Elithraniel and Celebrindal," Kili called from his perch on a rock; butchering the pronunciation of their names a little, "What is it that you do, exactly?"

"Kili, you may call us by our nicknames," Cele said, "We are all friends here."

"We do everything you can think of," Eli answered the youngest dwarf prince, "Within reason. There are certain things we won't do for money."

"Like, being more than just a barmaid?" Dwalin commented. Elithraniel and Celebrindal nodded at his statement.

"We can do any 'womanly' tasks as well as be fairly good blacksmiths, woodworkers, bodyguards, traders, and damn good swords for hire. We have been paid very well to hunt down orcs, runaways, thieves, and any other foul being that happens to try and pillage a village that we happen upon. Anything to get the money we need to survive."

"Do you have someone special at home, or abroad?" Balin asked, innocently. The elves looked at each other sadly, and shook their heads.

"I was told that I had a lover of sorts when I was younger, before I was attacked," Eli said, wistfully.

"What happened to him?" Bilbo questioned; curious about the fate of her lover. Eli turned her sad eyes on him.

"They told me that he was taken by dragon fire in the fall of a great kingdom," she said; ending the conversation with that sentence.

Thorin looked up at her, _'Could she be talking about Erebor?'_ He pondered, _'But she looks about 300 years old. Maybe even more.'_

Suddenly, a great howl rung through the air.

"Was that a wolf?" Bilbo asked, "Are there wolves out there?"

"Wolves? No, that was not a wolf," Bofur confirmed. Everyone looked up at the sudden sound of growling emanating from the tree line. The warg leapt from its crouch toward the dwarves, but was disabled just before it hit the ground. Thorin landed the killing blow before another one came up from behind to do away with the dwarf king.

"Kili!" Thorin called to his youngest nephew, and motioned behind him as the beast leapt in the air. Kili drew his bow back and fired an arrow at the warg; imbedding the arrow into its neck. Dwalin came up and gave the last (killing?) blow to the beast.

"Warg Scouts! Which means an orc pack is not far behind," Thorin exclaimed as he pulled his new sword out of the dead warg.

"Orc pack?" Bilbo gulped; panic rising in his voice.

"Who did you tell of your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf demanded.

"No one," Thorin confirmed; not liking the Istari's tone.

"Who did you tell?!"

"No one, I swear," the dwarf king insisted, "What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted," Gandalf said as he looked around, worriedly.

"We need to get out of here, Gandalf," Cele told Gandalf as she watched her twin tense in warning, and her eyes glazed over in forgotten memory. The Istari nodded in agreement watching as the tears fell from the sapphire-eyed elf's clouded eyes.

"We can't! We have no ponies!" Ori exclaimed, "They bolted" The company groaned a little in irritation.

"Are you alright?" Cele as she shook her twin from her stupor. Eli Jumped, then nodded in answer to her sister's question as she turned from the company to dry her eyes.

"I'll draw them off," Radagast piped up amongst the small chaos created by the Wargs.

"These are Gundabad Wargs," Gandalf discouraged his colleague, "They will out run you."  
"These are Rhosgobel rabbits," Radagast said with a knowing grin, "I would like to see them try."

"Alright. Everyone, get ready to run!" Gandalf rallied the company together. He looked at his elves in silent question; to which they answered with a collective nod.

"Know that your forest has missed you," Radagast told the twins. They both, again, nodded in affirmation. And with that, Radagast mounted his sleigh, and took off for the rocky fields of Rhudaur…

A/N:

Hi all! Just wanted to let you know that the song that our lovely main characters sung in the first chapter is one sung by Celtic Woman, and the one in this chapter is written by Mercedes Lackey and sung by, I think, Heather Dale. Don't quote me on that. If you want to listen to "Guardian of the Night", I would suggest getting the CD, as you cannot find it on YouTube, or anywhere else. If you do happen to find it online, please tell me because I love that song very much.

Also, all the unfamiliar names can be found on the awesome website of Arwen Undominel (or however you spell it ;-) ) Except Celebrindal, which can be found in the "C" Elven names section of "The Languages of Tolkien's Middle Earth", and Elithraniel. I do not remember what Elithraniel means, but it sounded pretty when I was first writing this story.

And last, but not least, pictures! All of the picture that I wanted to use here are on my Pinterest account Just look for my name, Dulinneth Elennaur, scroll down until you see "The Elven Elements Series", and you will find all of them there saying which chapter they belong to.

Please follow, favourite, and comment. I like constructive criticism...a lot.


End file.
